Translator's Discussion
This will be a page to discuss and choose what goes into the Translator's Guide. Please sign all posts by clicking the signature button above the editing text field. --ZooTV 06:34, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Happyness~! One thing that's been bothering me is しあわせ〜 translated as "Happiness~" or "Happy~". Wouldn't it be more natural to translate it as "Joy~", given that they are expressing their emotional state? Most English speakers wouldn't say "Happiness!" but they do say "Joy!". --ZooTV 10:00, 6 October 2008 (UTC) I think "Happiness~" and "Happy~" are fine because those are the emotions they are feeling. Joy is also applicable to this, but that reminds me too much of Stimpy. Plus, I think it's pretty funny when they just blurt out "Happyness~" for some reason. --The 3rd Strongest Anon (10:26 AM, 6 October 2008 UTC) I'm fine with "happiness", Yukkuri speech may sound "weird"- that's by design, and "happiness" it's a better match word lenght-wise, and I got used to that so now "joy~" would feel odd... but the "mun-ch mun-ch, happiness!" thing is a refference to some song, is there anything like an official translation of that? --EasyModo 12:14, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Preg'nant にんっしん seems to be gaining some popularity as a yukkuri vocab; first instance this was pointed out was Clammbon's koyukkuri growth guide. The suggestions translations were "Preggers" and "Preg'nant", neither of which people seem to like. Quoting from archive; "Because they modified the word "pregnant" or "pregnancy" to make it more lighthearted. There isn't a direct English equivalent, though "preggers" might be close. "preg'nant" is how they modified the word.". Since people don't like it, they aren't using it; the new Fat Pregnant Reimu comic had the translation include "preg'nant", but it was left as "pregnant" in the edit. Anyone have suggestions for another way of saying "pregnant" or "pregnancy" in a light hearted way? I prefer "preggers" myself; don't know why they stuck with "preg'nant" in the first edit. Qazmlpok 22:13, 11 October 2008 (UTC) : "Preggers" sounds fine to me. It may be shorter, by comparison, but it gives off the same light-hearted, silly connotation, and that's what's important. Strangegreycat 05:38, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Demon Will Mountain The pun used to refer to an evil "onii-san". Just a suggestion, but what about translating it as "Oni-isan" to show the difference from "Onii-san" and emphasize the Oni/demon part? Anyone familiar with touhou should be familiar with Oni, even if they don't normally associate them with demons :One possible solution would be "Myster". :That sounds a bit clumsy. I'd suggest just leaving it as "Onii-san", and translate the normal おにーさん as "Mister", if the difference must be noted. Strangegreycat 05:40, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Yukkuri noises It would be helpful to have some guide for handling the noises they frequently make, i.e. ゆっ, ゆ, ん, ゆ”, additionally ゆ-- and I'm sure many other things that require more knowledge of japanese than I have to even notice. "ゆ" is obvious by itself, but they do repeat it; how should ゆゆ be handled? I've seen both "Yuyu" and "Yuu". ゆっ is commonly "yuu", but in the machine-voiced version of some comics (the OVA thing on yga), it was clearly pronounced "yuyu". ゆ”has been left as "yu" but also translated as "Yhu" before; see Tunusa's one comic involving a some yukkuri on a shelf being raised upwards, causing them to roll off. I was once told ん was like a grunt; like "hnnng" Qazmlpok 18:08, 16 October 2008 (UTC) ゆゆ is most definitely yuyu, ゆう would be yuu if the author wanted it (which is done pretty regularly) ゆっ you're probably hearing as "yu-tsu" from the machine-voice, it's actually a trailing off Yuuu which is what the 'tsu' is used for in most comics, "yuu..." is still accurate for trailing off ゆ” is an unvoiced yu, probably sounding closer to wn-uuu (nasal sounding), I use yhu because is softens it a bit without seeming strange ん is nnn or mmm, since japanese doesn't have a mmm, they use nnn for both. can be any form of mmmh, nnnh, nnng, hmmm, etc. Kanehh 22:38, 21 October 2008 (UTC) ゆっ is Yu' <- note the apostrophe, there's a rising in the "u" sound. The ” adds voicing in Japanese, it does not remove it. ゆ” is not a proper sound in Japanese(and I don't think it can be made in human speech at all), but it's a "voiced" Yu. Imagine Gyu without the "G". Basically a gutteral or wavering Yu. --ZooTV 08:29, 22 October 2008 (UTC) : In the cases of long vowels (ゆー, ゆう), I just write it as "yuu" to note the extended sound. The small tsu at the end of a word or phrase is indicative of a sudden stop, however, not a trailing or rising sound, so ゆっ shouldn't be translated as "yuu" or "yu'". I'd recommend using some punctuation to indicate a sudden cut-off, such as "Yu-!" Strangegreycat 05:45, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Category:Meta